How It's Meant To Be
by NaraTemari011
Summary: Rukia and Renji are a couple, but Rukia loves Ichigo, who loves Rukia back but is Orihime’s boyfriend, who Uryu secretly loves. Yep, things can go either good or badly from here. –Kind of a musical story-


_**Sumarry: **__Rukia and Renji are a couple, but Rukia loves Ichigo, who loves Rukia back but is Orihime's boyfriend, who Uryu secretly loves. Yep, things can go either good or badly from here. –Kind of a musical story-  
__**Pairings:**__Renji X Rukia, Ichigo X Rukia, Orihime X Ichigo, Uryu X Orihime, Yuki (OC) X Renji  
__**Rating:**__ T just to be safe.  
__**A/N: **__Well, I got inspired to do this after watching the movie "Mamma Mia!" like, 10 times.  
__**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any song of this fic, or Bleach. I only own the storyline and writing of this fic._

* * *

**Bleach: How It's Meant To Be**

It was a normal school day at Karakura. Well, it was "normal" considering all the things that had happened lately. Long stories short: Rukia was back in the real world, still living in Ichigo's room closet. Renji had also come into the real world, living in Urahara's, and was also posing as a high school student at Ichigo's school. Renji and Rukia had become a couple some months ago, and the same thing had happened with Ichigo and Orihime. Also, now the crew had another girl in it: Yuki Tenshi, a normal human.

Rukia's POV

I walked around the school with Renji, holding hands. We were looking for Ichigo, who had skipped the last class of the day. On our way looking for Ichigo, we found Orihime, Uryu, and Yuki, who then started helping us to find the 'little' rebel. At the end, we decided to go look for him in the rooftop, since it's his favorite hangout.

"There you are! Finally, damn it!" I said when me and the rest of the group finished going up the staircase. Ichigo was standing at the edge of the rooftop, looking down to the city.

"Huh?!" he said, and then turned around. "Oh, hi Rukia. Renji, Uryu, Yuki. Hey there Orihime!" he said as he slightly opened his arms, inviting Orihime to a hug. Orihime ran towards him, hugged him, somehow kissed his cheek, and then stood beside him, holding his hand. I felt a little upset at this.

Why? Well, let's just say that…well…I'm not in love with my boyfriend. I thought I was, but I realized I'm not. I've been trying to tell him ever since, but I don't know how to do this without hurting him; I mean…I don't want to damage our friendship…

I was forced out of my thoughts as I felt Renji put his arm around my waist. I looked at him, smiled slightly (making sure that the little sadness in my face wasn't noticeable), and then looked at Ichigo.

"So why were you guys looking for me?" he asked.

"Well, we were a little worried since you skipped the last class…" Orihime replied to him before I could. He smiled at her.

"Guys, we should probably be heading home now…" I said, noticing that Ichigo and I were going to be late for dinner. "Yes, you're right. Let's go everyone" he said. I swear I heard Ichigo whisper to Orihime something among the lines of 'I'll walk you home', to which she giggled in response.

While in our way home, Uryu and Yuki got some time to talk, since Orihime was walking with Ichigo, and I was walking with Renji. Renji was the first one to go away, since he's living at Urahara's. After him, Yuki went off to her house. Then I talked for some time with Uryu before he stopped at his house. Then, I was left with Orihime and Ichigo. I walked behind them, since I didn't want to feel like a third wheel. After a couple of minutes, we reached the Kurosaki residence.

"I'll be off now, guys. See you in a couple of minutes, Ichigo" I said. "See you tomorrow Orihime!"

"See you tomorrow BFF!" Orihime replied, smiling; I smiled back. She had started calling me like that some time ago. Apparently, BFF means 'Best Friends Forever', and her BFFs are Tatsuki and I. I went to Ichigo's room's window, checked if his sisters or dad were there, and after finding nobody but Kon, I entered.

"My sweet Rukia! You're back!" he said happily, dancing around, and then he tried to throw himself from Ichigo's desk to my breasts. "Yeah…hey!" I yelled as I saw him approach me, and then I punched him…hard.

"Rukia! Why are you always so mean to me?!" he whined when he hit the wall, as I walked into the closet.

I changed out of my school uniform, and then heard Ichigo enter the room, muttering something about 'troublesome women always taking things the wrong way'. I decided to stay inside the closet without a word, since I figured he had just fought with Orihime.

"Rukia, dinner's here" he said after about 10 minutes. "Thanks" I replied, opening the closet and coming out of it. He had his dinner and mine in his desk, where we both sat down and ate. There was an absolute silence in the room, until I decided to speak up.

"You and Orihime fought, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied. "She misunderstood something I said and she was all pissed. Troublesome woman…"

"You should probably call her" I simply said, and silently went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After some minutes, I returned to the room to find the plates were gone, and Ichigo was dialing a phone number on his cellphone. I figured he was calling Orihime, so I quietly went back to the closet, resting on my provisional bed, and put on my mp3 player on with some metal in a very low volume.

_**(Rukia)**__  
You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
she's going off about something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
"Hey isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, what'cha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know maybe…  
You belong with me  
you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know maybe…  
You belong with me  
you belong with me_

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe…  
You belong with me  
you belong with me_

"Okay, baby. Bye" I heard Ichigo say. I smiled sadly, assuming that everything was alright. Not that I wasn't happy that everything was alright, but…I don't know…

Ichigo's POV

I hung up the phone. I hoped everything was going with the plan. At least Orihime was cooperating, so that was good. I put my cellphone in my nightstand and stared at the closet, as if Rukia was staring back at me. How I envy Renji for having the girl I love as his girlfriend. He doesn't know how lucky he is. But if he ever hurts her, physically or emotionally, I am going to kill him.

"Hey, Rukia…" I said.

"Hm?" Rukia replied to let me know that she was listening.

"Thanks"

_**(Ichigo)**__  
I hung up the phone tonight  
something happened for the first time  
deep inside it was a rush, what a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
about me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
and I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
all that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
when we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into  
something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
all that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
going away_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
and I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
all that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
this crush ain't going away_

_Going away  
going away  
going away_

Rukia's POV

I heard Ichigo open his door and go outside the room. I'm so confused right now, and all I could do was cry. Cry like a little helpless girl would. Cry silently until I almost fell asleep.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"_Rukia" _I could hear my name being called from a distance, and then a knock. _"Rukia?"_ the voice said again. This time, I could hear it louder_. I must be going insane…I can totally hear Ichigo calling out my name…_

"Hey! Rukia! I heard loudly, and then heard a door running. I opened my eyes slightly, and after seeing Ichigo, sat down abruptly. I looked around. About an hour had passed since I fell asleep.

"Ichigo, you idiot! Do you want to kill me with a heart attack!? What is it?!" I asked him, trying to hide the blush that threatened to appear.

"Yuzu wants me to clear out everything in my closet, including the 'clean' sheets..."

It took me a second to realize that the 'clean' sheets were the ones I use at night. I thought for a second where I would sleep tonight, until Ichigo spoke up.

"You can take my bed tonight, Rukia. I'll go downstairs to the couch" Ichigo said.

"No! I mean…it's your bed! I can't let you go to the couch!" I said alarmed.

"Well, you can't go to the couch, considering you'll be seen!" Ichigo said. I stayed quiet, but after a while he convinced me to sleep in his bed, and he'd sleep in the couch, which he somehow brought upstairs to his room. That night, I couldn't sleep. I just sat down on Ichigo's bed and started singing quietly to myself.

_**(Rukia)**__  
Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

_We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day _

_Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong _

_And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars  
and soon I can see the shore _

_Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore? _

I loved this song. I don't remember from where I learned it, and I don't really remember much more of the song, but it's still one of my favorites.

"I will" I heard someone say. I jumped a little as I saw Ichigo sitting down on the couch. "Ichigo…" I whispered. I watched him as he stood up, walked up to his bed, and sat down next to me.

"I will comfort you Rukia. And I will keep you strong. In every situation: a heartbreak, a problem, in fighting Hollows…I will always be there for you Rukia. Because…because I…I love you"

I was speechless. Did I hear him right? Did he really say such a thing? I must be hallucinating…

"Ichigo…you…" I said, "You have a girlfriend, Ichigo. She's the one you should love; she's the one you really love" I replied, looking away.

"Orihime…I like her…but not as a girlfriend. She's more like…a best friend, you know?" Ichigo said.

"Then why are you with her?" I asked, lookint back at him.

"I don't really know…" he replied.

"Orihime is my best friend…I will not betray her like this. Besides, you two are meant to be, just like Renji and I are"

"Do you really love him, Rukia?" he asked me. This left me speechless. I really couldn't answer that question. Did I really love Renji? "Don't confuse me more than I am, Kurosaki!"

At this point, Ichigo knew I was mad, since I called him by his last name, which I only do when I'm mad. "So you're confused about how you feel about him, or how you feel about me?" he insisted.

"Ichigo! Please, just stop!" I almost yelled. I saw him standing up, and then bending down to my eye level. I stared at him; he was really close to me. So close that I could feel his breathing. I looked at his lips, and then back at his eyes. If my willpower wasn't strong enough, I would've gave in and kissed him. "Ichigo?" I whispered. "Yes?"

"Please, get away from me?" I said softly. For a second I thought he would; That is, until he kissed me. I froze for a moment, and then reacted trying to pull him away from me, but he took my hands and pinned them tightly against his bed. I tried my best to pull away from him, but I found myself cornered in between the wall behind me and Ichigo. I just let him kiss me, without responding to his kiss, or closing my eyes. I felt him sucking my lower lip slightly, which surprised me a lot, but that little action...I actually thought it was cute, and before I knew it, I was kissing back. I prayed that he wouldn't go farther than that, and I swear my prayers worked when he pulled away slightly.

He stared at me with a slight blush on his cheeks, and I returned the stare without an expression on my face, except for a blush that came when he stared at me like that.

_He looks...so damn cute when he's blushing and looking at me like that...wait, what am I thinking?!_

He looked down at my lips, and then back at my eyes. I felt my cheeks turning redder, as I finally registered and processed all that had happened.

"We will _never _talk about this" was all I could say before I proceeded to lay down on his bed and turn away, hoping he would just return to the couch. After that, I heard him walk away to the couch and lay down in it, to which I sighed in relief.

_Ichigo…he…he kissed me. …So that's how a kiss feels like. I… he stole my first kiss…_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Hey guys!" Orihime said as Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, Yuki and I arrived to the classroom where our first class is. "Hey Orihime" Ichigo said. "Morning" Uryu, Renji and Yuki said, and "Hm" I grunted.

"What's wrong Rukia?" she asked me.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all…" I replied, staring off out the window.

I spent all day thinking about what had happened last night. It was definitely something I did not expect, and frankly it was not the first kiss I imagined. Yes, I know what you're asking yourself since some little time: the _first _kiss? Well, it's true; I had never had a first kiss. Not even with Renji.

After we got out of the last class of the day, Ichigo ran up to me with the rest of the group behind him. "Hey Rukia, where are you going?" he asked me. "Hm" I replied.

"Is Rukia mad at you, Ichigo?" I heard Orihime ask Ichigo, and Ichigo simply nodded. "Guys, would you mind if I could walk alone with Rukia today? I want to talk to her…" Ichigo asked. I simply ignored his comment, but everyone agreed and walked away after saying their goodbyes, leaving us alone on the almost empty school ground.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said.

"Don't talk to me, Kurosaki. We have nothing to talk about…" I said, and tried to walk away, but I failed miserably. He held my arm, and forced me to walk back, facing him. "Rukia, you have some explaining to do" he told me.

"I have nothing to explain to you" I replied. "You should be the one explaining!"

"_You _are the one who should explain! Why are you with Renji if you don't love him?" he asked me.

"I have no reason to answer that to you. Besides, _you _are the one who kissed me!" I replied.

"Answer me. Tell me why!" he pressed.

"_You _tell me why you kissed me!"

"Why are you making such a big deal about it?! It was just a kiss!"

"No, Kurosaki. Not just a kiss. You…you stole my very first kiss!"

To this, Ichigo was left speechless. I wanted to run away, but he was still holding my arm. "Now, answer my question, Ichigo. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you Rukia Kuchiki!" he said, holding both my arms, and then sighed.

"No!" I yelled. "You will not say that again! You will _never _say that again! You are meant to be with Orihime!"

"Forget about Orihime! Why are you with Renji?!" Ichigo pressed.

_**(Rukia)**__  
He is sensible and so incredible  
and all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear  
and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
and he says "You look beautiful tonight"  
and I feel perfectly fine_

_But I've been screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
and it's2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you acted insane  
and that's the way I love you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a, a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I love you_

"Then why, Rukia? Why are you with him if you love me?" Ichigo asked me. "I need to know…"

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
and he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my brother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

_But I've been screaming and fighting  
And kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you acted insane  
And that's the way I love you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a, a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I love you_

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
and my heart's not breaking  
'Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you are wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now_

_I'll be screaming and fighting  
And kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I love you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I love you_

_And that's the way I love you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I love you_

Ichigo was silent for a moment. "That doesn't _completely _answer my question…"

"Because, Ichigo! Because you're with Orihime, who is insanely in love with you, and I'm with Renji, who is insanely in love with me! And-"

"Orihime and Renji feel a certain way about us, but do we feel the same way about them?!"

"Shut up!!!" I said as I finally got out of Ichigo's grip and ran off.

"Rukia!" I heard him calling out my name, but I kept running. We would meet up in his room anyway…but I didn't want to see him for a while after having that talk with him.

* * *

Nearly a month has passed since Ichigo and I last talked. We haven't crossed a word since that day. I moved in with Renji in Urahara's too. Urahara doesn't seem too happy with it, but he'll have to manage. Ichigo and I have been like enemies ever since. I don't understand him anymore. It's like he's a totally different person with me. Renji tells me that he'll get over it, but I don't think so. I'm losing hope. I'm living with someone who thinks I love him; the one I love hates me; I'm in love with my best friend's boyfriend…

I'm in school right now. Yuki, Uryu, Orihime, Ichigo, and Renji were here a minute ago. It seems like they want to make Ichigo and I friends again, because they locked us on the rooftop, saying that they won't let us out until we make up. We're currently sitting on the floor, our backs against the fence, and a distance of about 10 feet between us.

"Great. My life just keeps getting better. Living with someone I don't love, the person I love hates me, and now I'm locked up in the rooftop with the one I love who hates me…" I said out loud; A little too loud, in fact. Ichigo looked up from the floor, and stared straight at my eyes. I stared back, not wanting to feel intimidated by him. "I don't hate you, Rukia" he said, and suddenly stood up.

_**(Ichigo)**__  
Where are those happy days?  
They seem so hard to find  
I try to reach for you  
But you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice  
It used to be so good _

I am amazed at both his singing voice, and at what he's singing. I just stared at him singing, in shock.

_So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me?  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?  
_  
I decide to sing back. I will not leave him 'talking' alone, and I wanted to answer what he said, so I stood up.

_**(Rukia)**__  
You seem so far away  
Though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive  
But something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love  
It used to be so good  
_  
_So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can even I try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on? _

_**(Both singing)**__  
So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
And the love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?_

We finished singing, and before we knew it, we were closer to each other. I felt a strange connection during the song. It's like we actually made up, but at the same time, we didn't. I tried to leave it at this, but he kept talking.

"Rukia, please, let's talk"

"Talk about what?"

"About…about what has happened between us…"

_**(Rukia)**__  
I don't wanna talk  
About things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?_

_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I once kissed you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say?  
Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all_

_I don't wanna talk  
'Cause it makes me feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see_

_The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all..._

As I finished this song, I found out that the door was open again, so I left. I left him speechless in the rooftop of our school. I ran. I ran away from this school, until I arrived in a staircase to a subway. I sat there, ready to cry my heart out. After a couple of minutes of doing so, I heard my name being called.

"Rukia?" someone said. It wasn't Ichigo, I noticed. But I recognized the voice almost immediately.

"Orihime…" I said, looking up. Humiliated, I looked down again, wiping away some tears.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" the girl said as she sat down beside me.

"I…I can't say" I replied.

"Rukia!" she said, putting an arm around me, hugging me. "We are BFFs. We tell each other everything. You can trust me…" she said.

I thought about it for a moment. I couldn't find my voice to tell her about my problem. I mean, what was I supposed to say?! 'I'm crying because I'm in love with your boyfriend'?!.

_**(Orihime)**__  
Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong  
I have never seen such sorrow  
In your eyes  
and the party is tomorrow_

_How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it  
I can see  
That you're, oh, so sad, so quiet_

I didn't think Orihime could sing this good. She had a beautiful voice. But the song…she was comforting me. Is this what BFFs are supposed to do, then?

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend  
I'm the one you must rely on  
__You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see you've broken a feather  
I hope  
We can patch it up together  
_  
_Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go  
And the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again  
And the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
__Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky  
And shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more  
Like you did before  
Sing a new song, chiquitita_

_**(Rukia)**__  
Try once more like I did before  
Sing a new song…_

"…you're going to hate me if I tell you" I said.

"Rukia! I could never hate you! You could have done the worst thing in the world and I would forgive you!" Orihime said, with an assuring smile. "Now, will you tell me?"

I took a deep breath, and Orihime immediately knew I was going to tell her. "Ichigo…" I said.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked, as if asking what this had to do with him, and telling me to go on at the same time.

"I…I…" I stammered. "I…like him. I…I love him, Orihime"

Orihime froze for quite some time. "What?" was all she could say. "I'm so sorry, Orihime. I didn't want to…but I can't help it"

Orihime sighed. "Like I said, I can never hate you…" she said with a sad smile. "And besides, I can clearly see the glow in your eyes when you look at each other…I guess…I just didn't want to accept it…" she said, and paused for a moment. "I guess I just decided to ignore it…"

"In fact..." she continued, "this was all part of Ichigo's plan!"

"What?!" I asked her, shocked.

"I...I love Ichigo, but as a friend. The one I like is Ishida...Uryu" she said, as she stared dreamly into the sky.

* * *

Three days later, at night, I went to Ichigo's room, he wasn't there. He was downstairs watching TV with Yuzu and I just went straight to my former closet. After about an hour, I heard him coming inside, and before he could even sit down, I came out of the closet and stood in front of it, staring at him. He stared back at me in confusion, as if asking me what was I doing there, and waiting for me to say something…

_**(Rukia)**__  
I've seen you twice, in a long time  
Only a year since we started  
It seems to me, for every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted_

_Your smile and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
And it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know..._

_What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a curious child, beginning to grow_

_And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know...  
The name of the game_

At this point, Ichigo and I were really close. Like the time he had kissed me. I could feel his breathing, and we were gazing into each other's eyes.

"What about Orihime and Renji?"

"Well, you know about Orihime, since you actually used her, with her agreement, to get me..." I said, smirking. "...and Renji knew all this time that the one I loved was you."

Ichigo's smiled, and then kissed me. It was as if he knew how I was going to react, because I swear I felt him smirking when I responded quickly to his action. He put his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. I didn't want to pull away. I felt like I had finally found my place. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away. I don't know why, but this made me remember a part I had forgotten of 'Life Is Like a Boat', so I, withouth even thinking, started singing it.

_(**Rukia)**  
I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong _

_And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore…_

Ichigo smiled at this, and pulled me in for another kiss.

_This is how it was meant to be from the start…_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Orihime's POV

_**(Orihime)**__  
Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

I was standing in my front door, and I suddenly remembered that part of a song Rukia had taught me. I was ready to walk towards school today. "I will…" I heard someone say. I jumped, looking desperately for who had said that. I saw Uryu walking towards me. "I will protect you trough everything, Orihime, if you just give me a chance…" he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

I smiled sweetly, and stayed quiet for a minute. After some thinking, I replied. "I guess you can have a chance…" Uryu smiled happily at this, and then asked me to walk with him to school, which I gladly said yes to.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Renji's POV

"Aw, this sucks!" I said as I saw Rukia and Ichigo coming into school, holding hands, and the same thing with Uryu and Orihime. "Am I the only one in the group whose relationship status is single?!" I said. "No" someone replied, and then I looked to Yuki who had just walked up to me.

"Well, I think I'm gonna stay single for a long time. I mean, I knew Rukia didn't love me, but I wanted to try it out anyway, so I became her boyfriend. Now I will wait for someone that really loves me…"

I swear I saw Yuki smirking, and then she stared at me. I stared right back to her, as if asking her what was wrong…

_**(Yuki)**__  
If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_

_If you need me let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down_

Yuki took my hand, to which I kind of blushed, but I have to admit that I didn't want to let go.

_If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try_

Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me

_We can go dancing  
**(Renji)**_  
_We can go walking  
**(Yuki)**  
As long as we're together  
Listen to some music  
**(Renji)**  
Maybe just talking  
**(Yuki)**  
You'd get to know you better_

'Cause you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do  
When I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there?  
**(Renji)**  
Afraid of a love affair  
**(Yuki)**  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go!

_If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_

_**(Renji)**__  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
__**(Both singing)**__  
If you let me try_

_Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me…_

Yuki smiled happily, and I couldn't help but smile too. Guess I spoke too fast about relationships…

Rukia's POV

I smiled as I saw Yuki and Renji singing in the middle of the school. Guess they don't care where they are, considering the _really weird way _people were staring at them.

"Hmm, do I smell love in the air?" I asked as I approached them, but I didn't have to get a verbal reply when I saw Yuki all over Renji. Renji looked at me, and blushed when Yuki grabbed his arm. I chuckled. "Guess things turned out okay in the end…" I said, as I looked at Ichigo, who gave me a quick peck on the lips. Then, I looked at Orihime and Uryu; they make a really cute couple; and lastly at Renji and Yuki.

I think I finally, I found my place. My place is fighting hollows with Ichigo, my boyfriend, and getting some help from Uryu and Orihime, and Yuki and Renji, my best friends. Yes, Yuki knew about the whole hollow/shinigami thing. I wouldn't want this to be any other way…because this is how it's meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! After taking so damn long working on this, it's finally finished! So I think I deserve some reviews for my hard work! XD**

**I'm sorry for this VER LONG author's note, but I want to point some things out before you go reviewing that I spelled the lyrics wrong! Oh, and yes, I know this story is VERY unrealistic, but musicals are like that, so…**

Song List: (In order of appearance)

"You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift from the album 'Fearless' (Sang by: Rukia)  
"Crush" by David Archuleta from the album with the same name (Sang by: Ichigo)  
"Life Is Like A Boat" by Rie Fu. This is an actual Bleach ending; the first one. (Sang by: Rukia)  
"The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift from the album 'Fearless' (Sang by: Rukia)  
"SOS" by Meryl Steep and Pierce Brosnan from the album 'Mamma Mia! Soundtrack' (Sang by: Rukia and Ichigo)  
"The Winner Takes It All" by Meryl Streep from the album 'Mamma Mia! Soundtrack' (Sang by: Rukia)  
"Chiquitita" by Christine Baranski and Julie Walters the album 'Mamma Mia! Soundtrack' (Sang by: Orihime and Rukia)  
"The Name of the Game" by Amanda Seyfried from the album 'Mamma Mia! Soundtrack' (Sang by: Rukia)  
"Life Is Like A Boat" (Another part) (Sang by: Rukia)  
"Life Is Like A Boat (Reprise)" (Sang by: Orihime)  
"Take A Chance On Me" sang by Julie Walters, Stellan Skarsgård, Colin Firth, Philip Michael & Christine Baranski from the album 'Mamma Mia! Soundtrack' (Sang by: OC and Renji)

Song Edits:

*The song "Life Is Like A Boat" is longer, but I only put up the English parts.

* I made some slight changes to the song "The Way I Loved You", changing the parts '…and that's the way I loved you' to '…and that's the way I love you' (I removed the d in 'loved') and '…he's close to my mother' to '…he's close to my brother'. I also want to point out that I know Rukia doesn't have a father (well, at least on the episodes I'm in she doesn't =P), but I couldn't edit that part so… And in the part where it says '…you were wild and crazy' I put '…you are wild and crazy'.

*The song "The Winner Takes It All" has a change as well. '…like I used to kiss you' was changed to '…like I once kissed you'.

* In the song "Chiquitita", I put up '…and the party is tomorrow' instead of '…and the wedding is tomorrow'. I mean, seriously, who was getting married?! =P

*In the song "The Name of The Game" I changed 'I've seen you twice in a short time' to 'I've seen you twice in a long time' and 'only a day since we started' to 'only a year since we started'. Also, the song is a little longer, but the rest didn't apply, so…

**So, anyway, if I get a specific amount of reviews, I'll make a sequel to this. I already got it planned out, so it's up to you, the readers, if I do the sequel or not. It will be a short sequel, with just 1 or maybe 2 songs, but I think you'll like it :)**


End file.
